Come And Get Me If You Dare
by FanWriter2011
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester get a call from an old flame of Dean's, but there is more than meets the eye to the daughter. Can Sam and Dean figure out what's going on before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester were sat in a café in Blue Earth, Minnesota. Dean's phone starts ringing. He pulls it out and is confused by the number ringing him. Sam looked up from his laptop as Dean answered the phone.

'Hello?' Dean was curious.

'Dean. It's Joyce, from San Francisco?' The female sounded worried.

'Joyce…Oh! Joyce Lacing for San Francisco?' Dean hoped he was right.

'Yeah. That's the one. Dean, I need your help down here.' Joyce said.

'What is it?' Dean asked.

'I think we have a Ghoul or Shifter down here. I need help down here as soon as you can get here.'

'Joyce, I thought you gave up the hunting.'

'I did. I have another reason for getting you down here to help me, but I can't explain on the phone. Can you come over?'

'Yeah. I'll be bringing Sam with me. We'll be there in a few hours. Just hang tight, alright?'

'Thank you, Dean. I guess I owe you one…again.'

'We'll deal with that later. Right, we'll leave now. Bye, Joyce.'

'Bye, Dean.'

Joyce hung up on him. Dean put his phone away and smirked a little bit.

'What was that about?' Sam asked.

'Joyce was a hunter when we met and now she's quit, she's called on us to go and stop the creature in San Francisco. She thinks it's either a Ghoul or a Shifter. She can't do it on her own, so she wants backup. The weird thing was, she said there's another reason why she's not doing it and she said she couldn't say why down the phone.' Dean was a little confused by her.

'How close did you and Joyce get?' Sam questioned his brother.

Dean looked at Sam disapprovingly. Sam rolled his eyes, getting the point. Both of them packed their belongings up and got into the Impala. Dean then sped away down the roads towards their next location.

Dean pulled up outside Joyce's house. It was beautiful and well-kept from the outside.

'It's a bit of a big house for one person, isn't it?' Sam asked.

Both of them got out the Impala and walked up to the door. Sam knocked on the door. Joyce opened the door and smiled seeing them.

'Come on in, you two.' Joyce seemed happy to see them.

Dean led Sam into the house. They shut the door behind them.

'Joyce, how many years has it been?' Dean asked.

'It's been about eighteen years.' Joyce grinned.

Dean gently kissed her cheek.

'Can I can you guys a beer?' Joyce asked.

'Sure. Shall we sit in the living room?' Dean smirked.

'Yeah. I'm sorry about the mess.' Joyce called as she walked into the kitchen.

Dean led Sam into the living room. Toys for a nine year old are scattered on the floor. They both sat on the sofa. Joyce walked into the living room and gave them beers.

'Thanks.' Sam smiled weakly at her.

'So, what couldn't you tell us about it on the phone?' Dean asked.

'Well, I guess I have more at stake here if something goes wrong.' Joyce looked slightly uncomfortable.

Dean then spotted a photo of an eighteen year old and a nine year old on her mantel piece.

'Are they your kids?' Sam asked, seeing it too.

'Yeah. Holly and Josh. Holly's eighteen. She'll be going to Stanford in September.' Joyce sighed deeply.

'What's she studying?' Sam was curious.

'English. She writes a lot.' Joyce laughed nervously.

'I did a while at Stanford. I did Law. It's a very good college.' Sam smiled a little bit.

'Hang on, Holly's eighteen? Isn't that the same amount of years since we saw each other?' Dean asked.

'Yes. Exactly, Dean.' Joyce looked uncomfortable.

'Joyce, what is it?' Sam asked, trying to be supportive.

'Holly is Dean's.' Joyce looked right at Dean.

Sam and Dean looked at Joyce in shock. They looked at each other, trying to let it sink in.

'I have a daughter? Since when?' Dean was confused.

'Since the day you left, I checked and found it was positive. She's yours. I even checked her when she was a baby. I still had a couple of your things with your DNA on, so we got a match from that. She's yours, Dean. She even acts a little bit like you.' Joyce explained.

'Where is she now?' Sam asked.

'Collecting Josh from school. He's very clingy to her. It's like she's the only one he'll listen to or talk to. I don't know how I'll get him to behave when she's at Stanford. She won't be able to take him to school or pick him up.' Joyce shrugged.

'I'm sure it won't be so bad.' Dean hoped.

'You haven't seen Josh when he's fighting against me. Holly has to step in. I will warn you with Holly that she _does_ have a British accent. I had a run in with a Vampire Coven that was hunting me, so I sent her to a Hunter in the UK to keep her safe from it all. She was there for eight or nine years.' Joyce explained further.

'Does she know what we do?' Sam asked.

'She doesn't know you're coming, but I don't know how much she knows. I don't know what happened in the UK, but she came back stronger and able to fire weapons with ease. She's just like her Dad.' Joyce looked at Dean.

'You wanted us to come down to protect Holly and Josh, didn't you?' Dean asked.

'I didn't know who else to call. Bobby wasn't picking up. Neither was Garth or any of the others. It was worrying.' Joyce sighed.

'I'm sorry, but Bobby's dead. Garth's now a Werewolf living somewhere peacefully without killing humans. It's a good thing we picked up.' Dean shrugged.

'How many murders have there been, Joyce?' Sam asked.

'Two so far, but neither of them match at all. One is like a Ghoul's killing, but the second was like a Shifters' killing, like that case you worked in St Louis.' Joyce smirked.

'You know about that?' Sam was shocked.

'It had hunters written all over it. I did see the news reports on it and your face, Dean. I'm hoping you shot the bitch.' Joyce said.

'Yeah. It's dead.' Dean looked happy about it.

Joyce looked at her watch. She looked slightly alarmed.

'Joyce?' Dean asked.

'Dean, you asked where Holly was.' Joyce looked nervous.

'Yeah, why do you ask?' Dean asked.

'She should be pulling up any minute now with Josh.' Joyce looked right into Dean's eyes.

'Does she know I'm her Dad?' Dean asked.

'No. I wanted to wait for a moment to arise for you to tell her.' Joyce confessed.

'Right. I'd better get prepared to tell her, shouldn't I?' Dean sighed deeply.

The door starts unlocking. The time was here.


	2. Chapter 2

My name's Holly. I'm eighteen and I'm getting closer to going to Stanford. I was picking up my brother Josh from school. He got into the shotgun of my car.

'Hey Josh.' I smiled at my brother.

'Hey Holly.' Josh grinned at me.

I drove away and let him look out the window until we got to the drive. I pulled up and saw a '67 Impala parked out the front. We got out my car. Josh had seen the car too and held my hand. I got my keys out and got us to the door. I unlocked the door and I shut it behind us. Josh ran off into the living room.

'Mommy!' Josh squealed.

I heard him giggling, but I heard a tone to his voice that sounded slightly nervous. I walked into the living room and saw Mum had Josh sat on her lap. Two men were sat on the sofa. They looked shocked seeing me.

'Mum, is everything alright?' I asked.

'Yeah, it's a bit of a _work_ thing.' Joyce raised her eyebrows at me.

'Oh, Ok.' I was a little confused what was going on.

'Could you get Josh his dinner and get him to bed? We'll need to talk a lot, the four of us.' Joyce looked into my eyes.

'Ok. Come on, trouble.' I looked at Josh.

Josh ran to me and I led him into the kitchen. He sat on his chair whilst I made him his dinner. He ate it whilst I made mine. I ate mine quickly enough. I then led him upstairs.

'Come on. Time for bed, Josh.' I then helped him get into his PJs.

He got under the covers and went to sleep without complaint. I turned his light off and slowly shut the door to let him sleep. I jogged down the stairs and I was stopped by Mum from going into the living room.

'What is it?' I asked.

'This is one of those cases I've talked to you about. These two are here because of the murders. They should be able to help us.' Joyce explained.

'Are you that worried something will go wrong?' I was curious.

'I'm not having you risk your life over some case!' Joyce raised her voice.

'I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm doing this so Josh doesn't get involved. The least I can do is keep him out of it.' I hissed quietly.

We both walked into the living room and sat in the two armchairs next to each other.

'Holly, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. They're Hunters like I was.' Joyce explained.

I bowed my head at them.

'Your Mom told us you're going to Stanford in September, studying English.' The guy Joyce introduced as Sam said.

'Family pride, supposedly.' I smirked a little bit.

'Yeah. I studied Law for a while at Stanford.' Sam said.

'I'm guessing the job called you back into it.' I could see right through him.

'Yeah. I guess you can't escape it, huh?' Sam smiled weakly at me.

I could see the other guy, called Dean, kept watching me for some reason.

'So, what do you think the creature is we're dealing with?' I asked.

'I think we'll need to go through the evidence a bit more thoroughly to check which weapons we'll need.' Dean responded.

Mum looked really nervous. It was almost like she was hiding something.

'Mum, what is it?' I knew something was wrong.

'Holly, will you help Dean get some more beers out the fridge?' Joyce was slightly shaking.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I followed her instructions. I led Dean to the fridge and I got the beers out for three. Dean put them down on the side and got me to sit on a chair at the table with him.

'Holly, how much do you know about your Dad?' Dean asked me.

'Not much. I've tried to ask her about him, but she almost bit my head off. I can't even look at my own birth certificate. She's moved to hit me for asking about him, but Josh got in the way. He's not trusted her properly since. Why do you ask?' I was worried now.

'Holly, do you trust me?'

'Surprisingly, yeah. I feel like I could trust you. What's going on?'

'Your Mom wanted me to tell you something.'

'You know who my Dad is, don't you?'

Dean nodded. I was trying not to start crying.

'Holly, your Dad is me.' Dean looked right into my eyes.

I was in shock. My Dad was right in front of me.

'Are you sure?' I wanted the truth.

'Yeah. Your Mom checked when you were a baby. Our DNA matched. She's known all along, but she never knew when she'd see me again. Do you hate me at all for not coming to see you sooner? I can understand if you do.'

'No. I guess what matters is you're here now.'

Dean sighed deeply that there wasn't any hate for him. He stood us both up and held me to him in a hug. I held onto him and I finally let it sink in. I was holding onto my Dad. A tear trickled down my cheek and I let a little sob break through my control. Dean held onto me a bit tighter. He knew it was a shock to me.

'It's alright. I got you.' Dean sighed deeply.

I buried my face in his shoulder. He knew it was a bit too much for me. I finally managed to compose myself and I felt actually happier than I'd felt before, like a hole had been filled.

'Are we good?' Dean asked.

'Yeah. I guess I just got a Dad shaped hole filled for the first time in eighteen years.' I smirked.

Sam walked into the kitchen. He saw us and smirked.

'You told her?' Sam asked.

'Yeah. She knows.' Dean smiled at his brother.

'I think it feels weird to think I'm an Uncle.' Sam smirked.

Dean laughed with us on that.

'How do you think _I_ feel being a Dad?' Dean chuckled.

Dean grabbed the beers off the side. Sam walked to me and hugged me. I giggled a little bit as he decided it was a good idea to spin me round in his grip. We walked back into the living room. Sam took the armchair I'd been in so Dean had me sat on his left. Mum looked a bit surprised I wasn't mad with Dean.

'So what's the plan from here?' Sam asked.

'We'll need to find a motel and stay close so we can plan to catch this bitch.' Dean looked determined.

'Can't you stay here? We have enough room, don't we, Mum?' I hoped she'd say yes.

'You're making up the guest rooms, young lady.' Joyce pointed at me.

'You say that like I don't make yours, mine and Josh's beds.' I smirked.

Dean chuckled and gently kissed my head. Mum gestured for me to go and do it. I was released by Dean so I could go upstairs and make their beds. I did it as quietly as I could to make sure I didn't wake Josh. Once I was done I checked he was alright. He was fast asleep and snoring lightly. I smiled at how adorable he was. I jogged back downstairs and sat next to Dean again.

'That was quick.' Sam chuckled.

'I've had practice.' I smiled.

Sam laughed gently. Dean took a swig of his beer. I felt so happy where I was. Then I saw Mum's face. She looked slightly mad. She took a swig of her beer and when her eyes caught mine, I had to look away from her glare.

'Joyce, is everything ok?' Dean had seen her glare at me.

'It's time Holly went to bed. She's got work to do tomorrow.' Joyce sounded almost cruel with her tone.

I sighed deeply, knowing I wasn't going to win.

'Good night, kid.' Dean winked at me.

'Night, Dad.' I felt a bit weird saying it, but it suited him.

I smirked at Sam and then walked upstairs, but not far enough before I heard Mum snap at Dean.

'Don't encourage her, Dean! I brought you here to help her, not mess her about! I don't want her in the life we've had and you're pushing her towards it! If you don't sort yourself out, I'll make sure she never sees you again!' Joyce hissed.

I got to the top of the stairs and into my room. I got ready for bed and checked the salt lining round my windows and door frames. I then got under the covers, trying to think of calmer memories of Mum, if that even existed.


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself waking early in the morning. I got out of bed and dressed before walking downstairs. No one else was downstairs. I checked the living room. Three beer bottles were still there from last night. I picked them up and put them in the recycling bag. I heard someone walking downstairs slowly.

'Morning.' I called.

Dean came round the corner. He smirked seeing me up already.

'Morning.' Dean walked over to me.

He held me close again. I smirked at this.

'What can I get you for breakfast, Dad?' I asked.

'What are you offering?' Dean was being slightly playful with me.

'I can attempt a full English. We have cereals and then bread I can toast if you want. It's up to you.'

'I might go with the full English.'

'Alright. Is Sam up? I can do his at the same time if he is.'

'Yeah he's up. He'll be down in a minute.'

I could her someone half jogging downstairs. Sam came round the corner.

'Morning, Sammy.' Dean grinned at his brother.

'Are you up before me?' Sam looked a bit surprised at Dean.

'I thought I heard someone breaking in. It was just Holly. You have an offer of full English if you want it.' Dean explained.

'Are you sure?' Sam asked me.

'Well, it's either I give it to you, or Madame Grouchy-pants gets mad it's still in the fridge. She has a go at me for not eating what she stocks in it. You can say no.' I explained.

'Thanks, Holly. I appreciate it.' Sam smiled weakly.

I then started making the breakfast for them. Whilst it was cooking I made myself some cereal. I tried to make sure it was all done properly. I then managed to serve it up for them.

'Thanks.' Both of them smirked at me.

I checked my watch. Josh needed to be up to get ready for soccer. I walked towards the stairs.

'Josh, time to get up!' I called up the stairs.

I walked back into the kitchen and started scrubbing down the surfaces already.

'You look after your brother pretty closely.' Dean picked it up.

'I guess I have to after a Shifter broke into our last house when he was only four. He got pretty scared and didn't trust Mum for a few years. He's still not fully comfortable around her. I don't know why.' I explained.

Josh then dashed downstairs and he was dressed in his soccer kit. He sat at the table next to Sam.

'The usual, sir?' I smiled at Josh.

Josh nodded, eager already. I got a bowl down and filled the bowl with his favourite cereal of some wheat thing I hadn't seen in the UK. I added the milk and gave him a spoon. He quietly ate his cereal.

'Thank you.' Josh looked right at me.

'You're welcome, Josh. Are your trainers in your room?' I asked.

Josh nodded. I quickly left up to his room and got his soccer boots and shin pads ready. I brought it downstairs for him and I made sure I had everything for him. Josh finished and put his bowl on the side before dashing upstairs to clean his teeth.

'Tight ship, huh?' Dean chuckled a little.

'Well, someone has to when Mum lounges around in bed until the afternoon on weekends. She only gets up early on special occasions, or if she can be bothered. I have to get Josh out the house for a bit anyway.' I shrugged.

Josh ran down the stairs and held my right hand as he looked up at me.

'Are you ready to go already?' I smirked at my brother.

Josh nodded. I checked my watch.

'We have half an hour until we need to leave. You can go watch cartoons for a bit if you want.' I gently kissed his head.

Josh grinned at me and dashed into the living room. I heard the TV turn on and he watched cartoons I recognised as Looney Tunes.

'You're a natural with him.' Sam pointed out.

'Reminds me of how I looked after you, Sammy.' Dean smirked at Sam.

I heard something fall over upstairs. My instincts kicked in. I put Josh's kit bag down and walked upstairs. I drew my gun out of my jacket pocket and walked towards Mum's room. I pushed the door open slowly. I looked round the room and saw Mum was on the floor, her throat slit. The carpet was soaked in blood around her whole body. There were multiple stab wounds to her body.

'DAD!' I called.

Feet ran upstairs and then Dean came in behind me. He saw Mum and moved me back, away from the room. I then heard why. I was crying. Dean held me close to him. I cried into his shoulder like I had last night, but this time was broken sobs.

'I'm so sorry, Holly.' Dean tightened his grip on me a little bit.

I dropped my gun and just kept crying. He gently kissed my head. He then gently held my face in his hands so he could look right into my eyes.

'Come on. Let's go downstairs. We'll talk to Sam and plan our next move, ok?' Dean tried to get a response out of me.

I nodded, the tears still trickling. He picked up my gun and got it back in my pocket. He then led me downstairs by my right hand. Sam was watching Josh. He was giggling over the cartoons. Sam saw us and walked with us into the kitchen.

'What is it?' Sam asked.

'Joyce is dead. Her throat has been slit and she's been stabbed all over too. We'll have to move fast. Holly, is there any family nearby?' Dean asked.

'No. It's just me and Josh. His Dad walked out on Mum when she told him she was pregnant. We've not seen him since. Mum's parents passed away a few years back too, so I'm the only family he's got left.' I felt sad about that.

'Ok. I need you to pack as many belongings of yours and Josh's as you can. Sam, keep an eye on Josh. I'll check Joyce's room for any clues of what killed her.' Dean took command.

I dashed upstairs to Josh's room first. I pulled out his massive suitcase and filled it with as many of his clothes as I could. I then got out his massive backpack and filled that with more of his belongings. Once I had his things all packed I got them into the hallway. I dashed into my room and did the same. I was about to leave when I saw the two pictures on my desk. One of them was the three of us on a picnic. We looked so happy. The second one was of Dean and Mum. They looked like they truly loved each other. I then got them into my backpack. Dean met me in the corridor and helped me get the cases downstairs. Sam looked up at our arrival and walked over to us.

'What did you find, Dean?' Sam asked.

'Sulphur by the window. A demon did that.' Dean explained.

I looked at Josh. He was so happy. I knew I had to tell him.

'Holly, Sam and I will get your things in the car. It'll give you enough time to tell Josh. We'll need to leave as soon as possible.' Dean looked worried about me.

'Yeah. Just give us a few minutes.' I tried to be strong like my Dad.

Sam and Dean then pulled the suitcases and carried the backpacks out to their Impala. I walked to Josh and gently squeezed his left hand.

'Can I talk to you, buddy?' I asked.

Josh nodded and turned off the TV. He looked at me and I felt my heart shatter.

'Josh, I'm sorry I have to tell you this.' I tried to hold it together the best I could.

'What is it?' Josh was so innocent.

'I'm afraid Mum's gone upstairs.' I knew he understood the terminology.

'Mum's dead?' Josh was horrified.

I nodded. A tear trickled down my cheek. He held onto me and started crying. I let my tears get too much for me too. He trie to comfort me whilst also crying himself. We held onto each other for what felt like forever.

'What's happening to us?' Josh sniffed.

'We'll leave with my Dad and Uncle Sam. They'll look after us. From there I don't know. I've packed your clothes and other things and they're packed in their car. Do you want your soccer stuff?' I said.

Josh nodded. We both stood up and I picked up his kit. I helped him get his coat on and then I got mine on. I picked up our spare coats too. We left the house, hand in hand. I locked the front door and led Josh to the Impala. The back seat door was open, so Josh slid in to the other side.

'Are you alright?' Sam asked.

'I doubt we will be for a long time.' I sighed deeply.

I got into the back with Josh and shut the door behind me. Sam and Dean got in too, Dean behind the wheel. We then drove off towards a hotel for us to stay in to figure things out, if that was even possible.


	4. Chapter 4

We found a hotel and Sam booked a room for us. We got in and found four single beds. Josh claimed a bed and looked at me. I put his stuff down and gently kissed his head.

'Are you alright?' I asked him carefully.

'Can I sleep please?' Josh's voice had shrunk.

'Yeah. Go through the bathroom first.' I smirked weakly.

Josh got up and quickly dashed in with his toiletries bag. I sighed deeply as I got his PJs out of his case and onto the bed for him to change into.

'Holly?' Dean walked to me.

I let him hold onto me. I felt so shaky. My mind was everywhere. I couldn't think straight. Dean gently kissed my head.

'Sam and I will be at the table. When he's asleep, come and sit with us for a bit, alright?' Dean gently stroked my left cheek with his hand.

I nodded, trying to hold myself together for Josh. Josh came out of the bathroom and looked up at me.

'Can you tell me a story?' Josh hoped I would.

'Yeah. Come on.' I got him under the covers and I sat on the bed next to him.

'Tell me how Mommy met your Daddy.' Josh smiled a little.

'Are you sure?' I asked.

Josh nodded. I knew this was going to be interesting. Dean would hear how Mum had told me how they met all those years ago.

'Once upon a time there was this young girl called Joyce and she fought the monsters under beds. One day she was on a case against the evil monsters when she was caught by surprise. There were more of them than she thought. She was one against six. She'd fired all the bullets she had. Out of nowhere a young man ran into the room and shot two of them down in a matter of seconds. What did he say next?' I got him involved.

'Come and get me, sons of bitches!' Josh giggled.

'That's right. The monsters ran at him, but he wasn't scared. He protected her as long as he could. He got her out the warehouse into the daylight. They both got their breath back, now the creatures couldn't get them. "I guess I owe you one." She said to him. "What's your name?" He asked her. "I'm Joyce. Who are you?" "My name's Dean."' I smirked at Josh's grin.

'They both killed the monsters!' Josh squealed with joy.

'Uh-huh. They both won against the monsters, keeping other children safe in their beds. After their fight, they found out they were at the same hotel, so Dean gave her a lift back. They got to know each other pretty well before Dean was called by his Dad to help on another case.' I looked down and saw Josh was asleep.

I gently kissed Josh's head and tucked the covers a bit more around him.

'Sweet dreams, kid.' I whispered.

I quietly walked to the table where Sam and Dean were. I sat on Dean's right, opposite Sam.

'I didn't know you knew so much.' Dean was a little surprised.

'You think I'd give up asking about my Dad?' I smirked at Dean.

'How often did you get Joyce to tell you the story?' Sam asked.

'Every night when I was a kid. When I got older, I asked her more about the truth until she caved in and told me you hunted monsters and demons. She told me you both killed a vampire nest. The one thing she wouldn't talk about was you or where she thought you were. You almost became a taboo. Obviously she was scared I'd start searching for you, which I did when she didn't know. I tracked you to Kansas, but I couldn't lock down on a town or city. But I guess I never gave up the hope I'd find you.' I shrugged.

Dean gently pulled me into his side. He kissed my head and smirked at me.

'She got that part right, though.' Dean said.

'Which part?' I asked.

'Come and get me, sons of bitches.' Dean whispered in my ear, but it was spoken like he would have said it out loud.

It made me laugh how he did that. I saw Sam smirking. Obviously he knew what Dean was up to. A map was laid out on the table.

'From the evidence we have, it looks like a Shifter's at work here. Either that or a really weird Vampire.' Dean explained.

'You know how to stop it?' I asked.

'Yeah. We'll go and investigate it tomorrow. I think we need rest first.' Sam looked at me in particular.

I nodded. Sam and Dean kept planning whilst I rested my head on Dean's shoulder. My eyes eventually closed.

'Dean.' Sam whispered.

'What?' Dean asked.

I guessed Sam pointed me out to him.

'Oh.' Dean whispered.

I then felt Dean move from his chair and he got me into his arms. I felt him tuck me into bed.

'Night, kid.' Dean gently kissed my head.

I then slowly fell under in my sleep.

I found myself waking to find the sunlight coming into the room. Sam and Dean were already up talking in the kitchen. I got out clean clothes and quietly headed for the bathroom. I freshened myself up and quietly left the bathroom too. I was about to pull my backpack onto the bed when a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and hoisted me into the air. I started giggling when I saw it was Sam.

'Morning.' I kept laughing.

Sam put me down near to Dean. Dean then hoisted me over one shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh. He walked around as usual round the kitchen with me like that.

'Come on!' I couldn't stop my laughs.

I was eventually put down on my feet again. I got myself some breakfast and got Josh's ready for when he woke up.

'Right.' Dean started.

'Left.' I quietly interrupted, but Sam heard me and started laughing.

'What?' Dean had missed it.

'Never mind.' Sam was still laughing a little bit.

'What's the plan for today?' I asked, covering my tracks.

'This morning Sam and I will go and talk to the cops undercover to find out more about what they know from the scenes. We might be able to get some info from your Mom's too. I need you to watch Josh until we get back. Then this afternoon we'll see what we need to check before we plunge in there.' Dean had it set.

'Ok. You'd better get your suits ready.' I knew what was needed.

Sam and Dean quickly got their breakfast things washed up and walked to their things to get dressed. I washed up mine and cleaned the kitchen a bit. I looked back and Dean had his tie all crooked. He walked to me and I straightened it before he said a word.

'Thanks. Do you have our numbers?' Dean asked.

'No. Mum kept them to herself. She didn't want her curious about her Dad kid calling him.' I smirked.

Dean held his hand out to me. I gave him my phone. He typed something in and looked back at Sam. Dean chucked my phone at Sam, who caught it and typed something in too. He passed it back to Dean and gave my phone to me.

'You now have both our numbers. Call us if anything goes wrong, ok?' Dean tried to stay calm.

I nodded. He held me close in a hug again. He then released me and got Sam to leave with him, but not before Sam could look back at me. They shut the door behind them. I felt scared now for the first time. Josh woke up and came into the kitchen. I got him to eat breakfast. He sat watching cartoons all morning. He kept looking back at me too. I knew Josh was worried about me. He'd not seen me so nervous. My heart kept drumming in my chest. I worried about my Dad and his brother. I didn't know how this would turn out.

'Holly, they're coming back, aren't they?' Josh asked.

'Yeah. I just worry about them. That's all.' I showed him a weak smile.

'They'll be ok. Your Dad's the best.' Josh grinned.

He then continued watching the cartoons. I couldn't think what else to do. I made all our beds. I made sure it was all seriously tidy. Sam and Dean came back with folders and a bag that smelt like food.

'Get bored, did we?' Dean smirked at the beds.

'That's not funny, Dad.' I turned my back on him and walked to my backpack.

I checked through it and found my small metal tin. I opened it and found bullets crammed into it. Silver bullets. Normal bullets. Rock salt bullets. Iron bullets. I was ready for anything. I pulled out my Automatic and got my ammo locked into it. This battle was to be won by us, the Winchesters.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean got out of their suits. They were ready to go scouting out the place for anything else.

'Holly, I need you to stay here.' Dean spoke out of the silence.

I froze in the middle of my preparing to look at him.

'What?' I was confused.

'You're staying here, Holly. We need someone to be at base. I need Josh to come with me to get closer to some of the parents in this place to figure out what's going on. Sam's going to hunt for its base. It's safer if you wait here.' Dean was being deadly serious.

'Dean-' Sam started.

'No, Sammy. It's my decision. Holly, stay here. You keep your phone on and if we need help, we'll call.' Dean looked right at me.

'Do you really think I'd stay here whilst you go swanning off, Dad? If you think that you don't know me at all.' I snapped.

I picked up my backpack and headed for the door. Dean grabbed me from behind and got me sat on a chair at the table.

'Stay here before you get yourself killed.' Dean wasn't joking.

Sam looked at me apologetically. Dean led Josh and Sam out and slammed the door behind them. I then heard the lock click. I was locked in from the outside. I heard them walk away from the room. I was alone and there was nothing I could do about it.

I'd been sat in the room for about two hours when Sam called.

'Please tell me you've found something.' I almost pleaded with him.

'Yeah. I'm in a warehouse just on the outskirts. I could use some backup if you're up for it.' Sam suggested.

'Let me unpick my way out first. Text me the address.'

Sam hung up and I quickly got a text. I found a bit of paper and left a note for Dean to find. I picked the lock and got out the room. I quickly got out the hotel and I got myself a car to drive over. My driving quickly got me to the warehouse. Another car was parked outside. I walked in and drew my Automatic. The lighting was dim in the building, but I could see just about.

'Sam?' I called.

I got no reply. I kept walking through the warehouse. There was no sound anywhere.

'SAM!' I called again.

'OVER HERE!' I heard Sam call.

I sighed deeply and followed where his voice had come from. I finally found him in the main room, a chair in the middle right next to him.

'Sam, what's going on?' I asked.

Sam turned to look at me. I knew this wasn't Sam.

'You're just in time.' He smiled at me.

'You're not Sam.'

'No. He's not here.'

'What are you?'

'I'll let you guess.'

'Shifter.'

'Very good. Now, I know you looked into Dean's case in St Louis. You know about the Shifter there. I'm getting payback for my kind.'

I turned to run out the room. I didn't get to the doors. Shifter Sam grabbed me from behind and hoisted me off my feet. I screamed as I tried to escape. He got me onto the chair and tied me down, whilst also gagging me.

'How much do you really trust your family, huh? Let's see if they'll come and get you.' Shifter Sam grinned cruelly at me.

I just hoped Dean wouldn't pick up his phone.

Dean and Sam led Josh back to the room. They opened the door and saw the empty room.

'Holly?' Dean called.

Sam walked to the table and found the note she'd left them.

'Dean.' Sam gestured for Dean to take it.

Dean took the note and read it. He looked up at his brother in shock.

'You were with us the whole time. How did that happen?' Dean was confused.

Dean's phone then started ringing. He checked. It was Holly.

'Holly, where are you?' Dean asked.

'Holly can't come to the phone at the moment, Dean.' Sam's voice spoke.

Dean put the phone on speaker.

'What have you done with her?' Dean asked.

'She's secured nice and tightly here with me. I'm surprised you didn't keep a tighter grip on your daughter, Dean.' Sam's voice chuckled.

'What do you want with Holly?' Sam growled.

'Only a little bit of payback, Sammy. You killed my brethren. Now I'll kill one of yours. It's only fair. Got any last words for them, sweetheart?' Sam's voice taunted.

'Don't come down here. I'll be fine. Just keep Josh out of this. Dad, I love you and I'm sorry. Sam, I'm sorry. I guess I had more faith in you than I thought. You sounded troubled, so I came to help you. Keep Dean out of it. Forget about me and move onto the next town.' Holly's voice was shaky, but she was trying to be strong.

'Holly, don't you dare! We're coming to get you! You're my daughter!' Dean snapped.

'That's your downfall, Dean. She's your daughter and because of that, when you get to her all she'll be is a bleeding corpse.' Sam's voice laughed.

'Let her go, you son of a bitch!' Dean yelled.

The phone hung up on them. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

'Josh, we need you to stay here. Keep the door locked and only answer the door if you hear three knocks and two more after a pause, ok?' Sam looked Josh in the eye.

'Ok.' Josh tried to smile, but it was weak.

Sam gently messed up his hair before leaving with Dean. They locked the door behind them and half-ran to the Impala. They got in and sped as fast as they could towards the warehouse they suspected Holly was being held in. They pulled up to find two other cars out the front.

'Let's get my daughter back.' Dean was determined.

Dean led his brother into the building. Both of them had their guns drawn. They stuck together, covering each other's backs.

'Head for the main room.' Dean whispered.

Sam nodded and kept his sights set around them.

'Holly!' Dean called.

There was no reply. They kept walking forward.

'Holly!' Dean called again.

A scream pierced the silence. Both of them ran through the corridors to find the main room. A small shaft of light came through the ceiling onto a chair with a body tied to it. They both ran towards her. It was Holly.

'Holly, wake up.' Dean shook her gently.

Sam drew a knife and cut the rope binding her. She wasn't waking up.

'Holly!' Dean got close to yelling in her face.

'She won't wake up for a while, Dean.' Sam's voice chuckled at their efforts.

Both brothers turned around and saw Shifter Sam.

'What have you done to her?' Dean snarled.

'Chloroform, to keep her out for just a little bit longer. Oh, she had faith in you. When I told her what both of you have done over the years in this business to other people, she still believed you did the right thing. She doesn't know half of it.' Shifter Sam chuckled.

'What have you told her?' Sam asked.

'Enough for her to question your motives, both of yours.' Shifter Sam was enjoying himself.

Dean tried to wake Holly again and it was working slightly.

'Holly, can you hear me?' Dean looked into her slightly open eyes.

'You shouldn't be here.' Holly managed.

'I couldn't leave you, Holly.' Dean tried to support his daughter's body the best he could.

'You care about her now, Dean, huh? Where were you for the rest of her life?' Shifter Sam taunted.

'I didn't know she existed!' Dean barked.

Shifter Sam laughed.

'Oh, but she sure knew about her Daddy. In her worst nightmares that haunted her sleep she could scream out for her Daddy, but he never came. What kind of father are you?' Shifter Sam was getting under Dean's skin.

By Holly's state they knew she wouldn't have long.


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself fully waking up in the chair. I thought I'd dreamt Dean and Sam coming to find me. My eyes opened fully and I saw Dean was supporting me on the chair.

'Dad?' I asked.

He saw I was wide awake now. He helped me stand up and I held onto him as tightly as I could. He did the same to me. I saw Sam was facing Shifter Sam.

'Holly, any idea what it is?' Dean whispered in my ear.

'Shifter.' I whispered in his ear.

Dean looked at both versions of Sam. He led me over to his brother. Sam was tense, so I gently let my right hand hold his left. Sam looked at me and a small smile was on his face.

'So the family reunites. Perhaps you should have figured out what was going on here.' Shifter Sam glared right at me.

I then remembered what the issues were with this case. Two murders happened at the same time with the two supposed murderers being in two different places at once.

'There's two Shifters.' It finally hit me.

'Guess where the other has gone.' Shifter Sam chuckled.

'Josh. No. Leave him out of this!' I felt my defence over my brother rocket.

Feet walked towards us. Another version of Dean walked into the room, a small body over his shoulder. He dropped the body and Josh's head lolled to one side. His throat had been slit. His body had been cut all over.

'JOSH!' I was horrified.

Sam released my hand. I took the advantage and ran to my brother. I held him in my grip. My tears ran down my face. This was horrible. I should have died before him.

'NO!' I couldn't hold it back anymore.

My eyes started to burn from pain of something. Both Shifters were flung backwards into walls. They couldn't escape the grip on them. I stood up and looked right at Shifter Dean.

'Perhaps you should have figured out what kind of mind you were messing with!' I snapped.

I then felt a greater presence enter the room, but I knew them.

'Castiel, I should have known.' I looked right at him.

Sam and Dean turned round and saw him too.

'Cass, what are you doing here?' Sam asked.

'Holly is one of ours.' Castiel looked right at me.

'What?' Dean was confused.

'Holly is an angel. Dean, your daughter's body is a vessel for her.' Castiel explained.

'Is Holly the name of the angel or my daughter?' Dean wanted to know.

'Your daughter and the angel share the same name. I don't know how long they have been merged together.' Castiel sounded slightly sad about that.

I looked at Josh's body. He was seriously damaged. I touched his body and his wounds healed. He came back to life. The Shifters looked uncomfortable. Castiel walked to Shifter Dean and touched his forehead. He turned to dust. He walked to Shifter Sam and did the same thing. Josh started waking up and he saw me right away.

'Holly?' Josh sounded scared.

'I'm here.' I held him close to me.

Both of us didn't want to let go. I got him to stand up and he saw Castiel.

'Did you stop them?' Josh asked him.

'Yes.' Castiel kept his composure.

Josh ran to Sam and hugged him. Castiel looked at me and I knew he was going to do something.

'Holly, it is time you came home.' Castiel said.

'Earth _is_ my home, Castiel. I have my brother to look after here. I'm all he has left as family. Besides, if I stay here then you don't have to worry about my Dad.' I didn't want to go.

'You have been here too long, Holly.' Castiel wasn't giving in.

'Haven't you, Castiel? I've heard all you've done for this planet. You have done so much, yet you wish to send me away from the place I know better than anywhere? Please, Castiel, let me stay.' I was pleading my case.

I looked at Dean. He could see I didn't want to go. He walked to me and held me close.

'I love you, Holly. Don't forget that.' Dean knew I couldn't win against Castiel.

I held onto him and let my tears run down my cheeks. He gently kissed my head and wiped a couple of tears off my cheeks. He released me and I was then embraced by Sam. He knew I was in pain of going as much as Dean knew.

'I'm sorry, Holly.' Sam sounded so solemn.

I held onto him a little tighter. He kissed my head and got me to look up at him.

'You'll be fine, Holly. I'm sure you'll come back soon enough.' Sam sounded pretty optimistic.

'Look after Josh for me.' I knew he would have to go with them.

Sam nodded and released me. Josh waved at me and let me walk towards Castiel. I looked back at Dean and he had a tear trickling down his cheek.

'I'll be back before you know it, Dad. Trust me.' I tried to keep my emotions back.

Castiel touched my forehead and then I was blinded by bright light.

I found myself suddenly in a white chair in a blinding white room. Castiel was sat opposite me behind a desk. Stood behind him was a woman.

'Welcome back, Holly.' The woman smiled weakly.

'I'm in Heaven, aren't I?' I tried to get my bearings.

'Yes. You will stay here until we know all you do about Earth.' Castiel looked pretty serious.

'Do you think I'm withholding information from you?' I was confused.

'We just have to check for anything. Metatron and Gadreel had quite a plan ripping through us.' The woman explained.

I recognised her slightly.

'You're Hannah, aren't you?' I was a little shocked.

'Yes. How did you know that?' Hannah asked.

'I was still in tune with the _angel radio_ thing we had working. I heard what was going up, going down. I'm slightly glad I came to Earth when I did.' I shrugged.

'I would suggest you spill everything you know.' Castiel looked right into my eyes.

'Then ask and I shall tell you. I won't hide anything from you.' I was determined.

Castiel got out his chair and rested his palm against my forehead. Hannah placed her palm on my forehead too. Both of them saw everything I had. I could see everything flashing through my mind. I felt so hurt that this happened to pull me away from Dean. I could feel them searching through everything whilst my mind took me into the memory of when Mum had told me the story of how she'd met Dean for the first time. I got so intrigued by the story. I was only three years old when I had asked.

'You're clear. Thank you.' Castiel bowed his head at me.

'What will happen to me now?' I wanted to know where I stood.

'You will stay up here under my command. If Sam and Dean need help, I will need to send you to help them. You will then have to come back when you're done.' Castiel didn't take his eyes off mine.

'As you wish.' I bowed my head at him.

Hannah gestured for me to follow her. I was led down towards a bedroom like space.

'This will be your room. From here we've made sure you can get access to see how Sam and Dean are doing. If you see anything wrong on Earth, you are to alert us. It seems to be you know Earth as well as Castiel does.' Hannah explained.

'Thank you. Not just for this, but for trusting me. I didn't think any other angels cared about me enough to do any of this.' I sighed.

'We are family, Holly. We still support each other.' Hannah bowed her head at me and left the room.

I focused on the floor and I felt my eyes burn a little. I could see the room where we had been staying. They were struggling to get through to Josh. They were losing the small part of me they had with them.


	7. Chapter 7

I could see Sam was talking to Josh, but Josh was blanking him and staring right at the carpet.

'Josh, come on, buddy. We need to go.' Sam was trying to be gentle with him.

Dean was trying to hide the fact he was hurt by me leaving. Sam finally got Josh up and led him out to the car. They all got in and Dean sped away, leaving the memories behind.

'Where are we going?' Josh sounded out of it.

'Lebanon, Kansas. We have a bunker there. It's a safe place for us.' Sam explained.

I was knocked backwards and I had flashes of images through my head. Sam, Dean and Josh were getting flung around what I suspected was the bunker. They were bleeding lots. A scream pulled the pictures together. Josh was then stabbed and he fell limp. Sam and Dean called out for him.

I was pulled away from it all by Castiel. He saw I'd seen something and it scared me half to death.

'Holly, what did you see?' Castiel asked.

'See for yourself.' I touched Castiel's forehead.

He froze on the spot and then when the images were over he looked even more worried.

'You have to go to Earth. Get to the bunker and warn them.' Castiel was slightly scared.

'As you wish.' I bowed my head.

I then closed my eyes and transported myself.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the store room. I walked out and walked through the corridors. I then had an angel sword in my right hand. Castiel and Hannah suddenly appeared next to me.

'They are angels too. You will need help when they strike.' Castiel was being supportive.

I nodded and led them towards the main room. It was quiet. I dashed up to the main room and I saw no one was here. I cut my arm and made a sign on the wall, hoping it would come in handy.

I then heard people coming into the bunker.

'Damn it, Sam!' Dean's voice boomed.

Castiel nodded at me. I jogged towards their direction. The three of them saw me and the look on Dean's face was priceless.

'You were in Heaven.' Dean was confused.

'We have a situation on our hands.' I tried not to get too worried about it.

Dean walked to me and held me close.

'What's the situation?' Sam asked.

'Holly saw something attack you all and we're here to stop it.' Castiel spoke up as he led Hannah out to see them.

'We have a fight on our hands?' Dean was confused.

I then saw a figure behind Sam.

'Sam!' I called out.

Sam sent Josh forward as Sam sliced with an angel sword against the figure, but they moved out the way. We moved into the main room and tried to prepare ourselves. A figure moved towards Dean. I sliced it and turned them to dust. I was flung back into a wall. I got back up and ran into thin air as I disappeared to kill the figure. I sliced it to dust and reappeared dropping onto the angel's shoulders that was about to kill Sam. I sliced and stabbed as I pulled them over.

'Thanks Holly.' Sam was a little out of breath.

Castiel and I locked eyes. He knew I was going to use the mark I'd made earlier.

'GO, CASTIEL, HANNAH!' I called.

Castiel and Hannah got out as fast as they could. The angels facing us looked right at me.

'Think you can fight us yourself? You're just a pathetic little angel.' Their leader laughed.

'That's where you're wrong. I'm a Winchester!' I then hit the symbol on the wall.

Light swallowed the room and then the light started dying down my consciousness faded and I collapsed to the floor.

I slowly started waking in someone's grip. My eyes started opening and I looked up to see Dean was holding me up.

'Hey.' Dean smiled weakly.

'Dad?' I still felt a little out of it.

I sat up a bit more and I let him hold me to him tightly. I didn't want to let go. He knew that too.

'I've got you. It's alright.' Dean tried to comfort me any way he could.

'Did I do a good thing, Dad?' I asked.

'Yeah, you did. You were awesome.' Dean had tears in his eyes.

I didn't want him to hurt like this. It wasn't fair on him.

'Don't be sad. It's ok. Trust me.' I tried a weak smile for him.

'CASS!' Dean yelled.

Castiel and Hannah ran into the room and saw Dean holding me up. Castiel knelt on my left side.

'You used more energy than you should have. You're killing yourself, Holly.' Castiel knew.

'I had to save my family, Castiel. I couldn't let Dad or Sam or Josh get killed by them because of me.' I coughed up a little blood.

'Take it easy, ok? I'm going to try and heal your body. It might hurt a bit.' Hannah knelt net to Castiel.

Castiel looked at her in surprise.

'You don't have the strength yet, Castiel. Let me.' Hannah looked right at him before she looked at me.

Hannah touched her left hand to my forehead. I felt a humming flow through my body.

'Holly?' Dean called to me.

I found my eyes open quickly and they burned just a little bit with pain. Everyone was shocked by it.

'How are you feeling, Holly?' Sam asked.

'Stronger.' I smirked.

I was helped onto my feet and then I felt my strength rocket back into me. I had held onto staying here for way too long and I had to take power off Hannah to get stronger.

'Holly, how strong do you feel?' Castiel asked.

'As strong as I did before. I feel like I can defend what I love.' I said.

I held my right hand a little in front of me. My angel blade flew into it and then I threw the blade through the room. It plunged into an angel's chest that had snook into the room.

'That was weird.' I was a little surprised.

Dean walked to me and held me close to him.

'Stop scaring me. You're worse than Sammy.' Dean whispered in my ear, although I could tell he was joking.

I giggled with my Dad. We looked at the others and I smirked at Sam. He didn't know why I was smirking at him.

'We ought to clean this place up.' Sam suggested.

We all got moving to clean patches of blood off things. I was putting books back that had been knocked out when Sam walked to me.

'What were you smirking about?' Sam asked.

'Dean. He made a joke that I need to stop scaring him and that I'm worse than you.' I laughed a little.

'That sounds like Dean.' Sam chuckled a little bit.

We both looked and saw Dean helping Josh clean up bits of blood off the walls.

'You've changed him for the better.'

'Who, Dean?'

'Yeah. It's like he's a new man. I haven't seen him like this before and he had to look after me for years.'

I was in shock. I didn't know Sam felt so strongly about it.

'I didn't know he was like that.'

'That's why he calls me Sammy a lot. We're still family, I guess.'

'Yeah. It's a good thing though, Sam. It means he cares, although he may not show it all the time. There's one thing I can see though.'

'What can you see?'

I looked at Dean and how he was looking after Josh.

'You'll do anything to keep each other alive, even if it damages yourselves. I just can't see if Dean would do the same as I would for him.'

'He would. It's Dean all over.'

I looked up at Sam and I could see this was just the beginning of a new family I never got.


End file.
